These are the Times SONGFIC
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: Robin and Starfire are married and Robin who is Nightwing now is getting ready to leave on patrol. But he enjoys a few moments with his wife before he goes. Luvey duvey fluff.


These are the times

Starfire was sitting on the couch by the fireplace in their new home, Nightwing had just arrived in the living room in his Nightwing outfit and saw his wife warming herself up with hot chocolate and deep in thought. He loved to just watch her, she was like one of those fairies that if you made too much noise she would get scared and fly away. Starfire looked up and smiled at him.

'You're going on night patrol already? She asked.

'No, not yet, I'm gonna leave later on so you still have time with me.' He replied with a smile, and then took a few steps closer with that flirtatious look. 'That's if you're not busy.'

Starfire laughed sweetly and said: 'No, I'm not busy. Never for you anyway.'

Nightwing grinned and walked over to the CD player, he put in a CD and went to Starfire, then he held out his hand for her.

'Would you like to dance?'

Starfire put down her mug and took her husband's hand. He pulled her up and she circled her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. They began to sway as the music played.

**God knows that you're a sexy thang **

**It's taking everything in me **

**Not to kiss you over under **

**Feel your inside feel my thunder **

**How the hell could I not want you **

As they danced he looked into her eyes lovingly, he started thinking back to the time before they got married, when they were still teens and how he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but never could for some reason.

**Girl you don't have to be a thang **

**I'll wait for you, You wait for me (baby) **

**Cuz true love's insisting **

**We don't have to rush at all (baby yeah) **

**These are the times we all wish for **

**The moment with less means so much more **

**We don't have to do a thing at all **

**We can take our time and talk **

**And this is the way things need to be **

**No pressure from you and none from me **

**Just let the mood set the moment off **

**We can make love or not at all **

Starfire rested her head on his chest with a warm smile and he held her closer.

**Been thinking bout you all the time **

**Morning noon and supper time **

**Tear you up in little pieces **

**Swallow you like reeses pieces **

**Come on girl you know I need it **

Nightwing grinned devilishly at this point. 'That's pretty much what I feel like doing to you.'

'Oh Richard.' Starfire chuckled softly.

'Come on Star, you know I need it.' He kissed her on the cheek and kept his face in contact with hers.

**(I know) It aint suppose to be a thing **

**(I know) I'll wait for you, you wait for me **

**(And I know) Cuz true love's insisting we don't have to rush at all **

**These are the times we all wish for **

**The moment with less means so much more **

**We don't have to do a thing at all **

**We can take our time and talk **

**And this is the way things need to be **

**No pressure from you and none from me **

**Just let the mood set the moment off **

**We can make love or not at all **

**I don't make promises **

**Cuz I know my heart gets weak **

**When I get around you girl **

**It makes them hard to keep **

**Cuz you bring out the best **

**Make me the man **

**God knows I'm proud to be (Baby yeah)**

**These are the times we all wish for **

**The moment with less means so much more **

**We don't have to do a thing at all **

**We can take our time and talk **

**And this is the way things need to be **

**No pressure from you and none from me **

**Just let the mood set the moment off **

**We can make love or not at all **

'Do you remember before we started going out?' Nightwing asked.

'Yes?'

'Well…before, I would always go crazy around you, because I liked you a lot at the time, and I was always afraid to tell you how I felt.'

'Mmm, yes I know. You wouldn't even let Cyborg call me your girlfriend when we were stranded on that planet.'

'Now I can tell you, _and_ also _show_ you.'

Starfire looked up at him and giggled. He smirked back at her. She knew by now exactly what her husband's flirty comments meant. Nightwing had been amazed at how much she had caught on with the slang after they got married.

'If you hurry back tonight I might be awake for you to show me how you feel.'

Nightwing suddenly didn't feel like going out on patrol anymore, but he knew he had to, and that the sooner he left the sooner he could come back and catch Starfire awake…so that he could _do_ things with her. The song had ended and they broke their embrace, he then kissed her goodbye, but came back a few seconds later to kiss her again….and then again.

'At this rate you won't make it past the door,' said Starfire.

'What can I say, I'm obsessed with you.'

He was finally able to leave and do his job as Nightwing. Starfire laughed at the memory of his desire of her over anything else, and felt lucky to be married to a wonderful man. She had some coffee to stay awake and decided to make a special surprise for him for when he comes home. Nightwing did come back soon enough and when he got to the bedroom he saw his Starfire sitting on their bed, grinning madly, in a red satin baby doll night dress that revealed almost all her legs, with a slit at the side (not that there was much further to go with a slit – if you know what I mean). Nightwing just stared in amazement, but it didn't take him long to get primal. His heart started pumping faster with more adrenaline than ever, and then he closed the door and leapt on top of her. It was going to be a wild night.


End file.
